The Candle
by foreverunderwater
Summary: Merlin forgets to put out Arthur's candle at night and goes back to do so, when he walks in on a panting Arthur. No spoilers at all, you could probably read this at any point. Just smutty fluff.


Merlin walked down the corridor away from Arthur's room. He had just tucked him in, and was ready for bed himself. Then, suddenly it hit him.

He had forgotten to blow out Arthur's stupid candle. _The prat can do it himself_, he thought. But then he remembered the last time he had left the candle lit. Arthur snored so loud that he couldn't hear the candle fall and set fire to the carpet, the drapes, and his bed.

It was quite problematic, and Arthur had never let him forget it.

With a sigh, Merlin pivoted and headed back to Arthur's room. He didn't care if he woke up the twit, and he was far too tired to be quiet. Merlin got to Arthur's chambers and swiftly opened the door.

"AHH!" Arthur scrambled and messed up the bed Merlin had previously prepared. "WHAT… Merlin, wh-… what are you doing here "

Arthur was breathing hard. It sounded a bit like panting to Merlin, and made him imagine what it would be like to be under him.

"I forgot to blow out the candle…" Merlin looked at Arthur, _why is he being so weird?_

"Merlin, I can blow a bloody candle out by myself. By the way, ever heard of knocking!?" Arthur hurriedly said. Merlin's eyebrows pushed together in confusion.

"You're not going to remind me of last time? Remember the night your room caught fire?" _Maybe he had a bad dream or something…_

"Right… right, you're an idiot, now go away."

"I'm just going to blow out the candle first." Merlin walked over to blow out the candle, and as he was about to put it out, he glanced at Arthur, and at the ill-hidden bulge between his legs, and finally it dawned on him.

"What exactly did I interrupt, may I ask?" Merlin said smugly, his face dawned with a smirk that he knew Arthur hated.

Arthur's face turned bright pink, and Merlin couldn't help but notice the way his adam's apple bobbed when Arthur swallowed. It was hot. "You may not! Now go away, Merlin." Arthur said stubbornly.

"Really? Because it looks like you were riding your own horse."

"I… What?"

"You know, playing with your scepter, sharpening your sword?" Merlin's face was the picture of innocence, but he could feel his own pants tightening.

"I AM NOT!" Arthur shouted, trying, and failing, to look like he wasn't just masturbating.

"Oh? Then why are you panting? And trying- badly, I might add- to hide your… lance." They stared at each other, both faces beet red, but neither backing down.

"I'll be leaving now." Merlin turned to leave, not giving a damn about the candle anymore.

"No you won't."

"And why not?"

"Because you're going to finish me off"

"I'm going to do WHAT?" Merlin practically squeaked.

"You're the one who interrupted me." Arthur had his bitch face on. He was serious, and he always got what he wanted when he pulled that damned face. "Well let's go, what are you waiting for?" Arthur shifted himself into a more comfortable and exposed position, his hands behind his head, and that stupid expression on his stupid face. Merlin looked around, hoping futilely that Arthur was speaking to someone else in the room- or perhaps there was a spell at work here or-

"Merlin." Arthur lifted his eyebrows. Merlin walked cautiously over, not sure yet how to proceed. At least his head didn't, his body, however was a different story. "I think you have to take my covers off first."

"Right, right." Merlin nodded, his body seemingly controlling himself because his mind was still trying to work out if this was a dream or not. And if it was, was it a good one?

Merlin tentatively reached for the cover and slowly pulled it down. Arthur began breathing faster.

He had seen Arthur naked before, but this was a completely different perspective. As he pulled the cover down, he noticed the way Arthur's body curved, his taught mussels on his torso glistening with a sheen of sweat.

Then, the blanked got caught on Arthur's erect prick. Merlin jerked his hand and the cover finally fell away, revealing Arthur's full body. Merlin put his hand tentatively around Arthur. He hesitated, not exactly sure what to do next, it had been so long since he had even touched himself, the thought of Gias in the next room quickly got rid of any arousal.

"Well, get on with it, Merlin." So Merlin started pumping his hand up and down, using his spit and the pre-cum forming at Arthur's slit as lubrication.

Arthur started moaning, not because Merlin was particularly good at this, but because it was Merlin, in his bed, with his hand around his cock, just like he had imagined. Arthur kept his eyes open, shamelessly looking at Merlin, who looked to be in deep concentration.

Then, Merlin looked up and locked eyes with Arthur, before darting his head over Arthur and taking him in. He swirled his tongue around the head, and then bobbed up and down, sucking as hard as he could.

Arthur was down-right whining with need at this point, a sound Merlin took great pleasure from, one because it was Arthur _whining_, and two because it was _Arthur_ whining.

Merlin had never been so hard in his life, but ignored it, focusing on Arthur's member and the delicious sounds the prince was making.

Arthur started getting louder, and Merlin thought about putting a hand up to muffle the noise, but it was just too good to stifle. Arthur gripped Merlin's head and started trying to thrust into Merlin's mouth, but Merlin put his hands on Arthurs hips, which didn't satiate anything, because Arthur started tugging at Merlin's hair, and moaning even louder.

Merlin moved one of his hands down between Arthur's legs and started playing with his balls.

Finally, with a ridiculously loud moan, Arthur came into Merlin's mouth. Merlin swallowed the cum and kept sucking, wanting to get it all in him, until he let Arthur's limp dick slip from his mouth.

They both sat there for several moments not saying anything, just looking at each other. After a while, Arthur's face turned red, and he looked away, coughed and said "that will be all, Merlin..."

"Right…" Merlin looked around for a minute to get his bearings, stood up and left. As he walked down the corridor his mind was whirling from the events that had transpired. He was tired and horny, and a bit giddy. When he got back to his chambers he flopped down on his bed and put out the candle next to it. He then realized that he had left Arthur's candle still lit, but decided against going back. The prat could do it himself.


End file.
